Will you be mine forever
by Nattkitten14
Summary: Well, what can I say, it's as good as it gets- just to let you know it's the new version of 12 days of Jecker, I prefer this title.
1. Nothing with orange in right?

**HI IMPORTANT NOTICE! I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE OF STORY AND ALL CHAPTER NAMES!**

Chapter 1- Nothing with orange right?

Jess was sat at her desk with a bored expression on her face. She sighed as she daydreamed about Becker, at which point Becker was approaching her. As he walked past Jess he laid some chocolate on her desk, with a note attached to it saying: _"Nothing with orange in wasn't it? xxx"  
_Jess smiled as Becker walked off and turned round to wink at her.  
"What an accomplishment" She said to herself "He gave me a chocolate bar last week as well"  
Jess had no idea that Abby, Connor, and Matt were all watching her, she sensed she was being watched and spun round quickly, and everyone just turned round as fast as they could to look busy. Then Matt suddenly said "Your getting friendly with Becker, 2 chocolate bars in a fortnight, I should have gave you one when you asked me." He said, the others laughed quietly and Jess rolled her eyes and grinned at the same.  
"Well Matt you know what they say" Jess said sweetly "You snooze you lose."  
"Early bird catches the worm" Connor sniggered  
"Shut it Connor" Abby said  
"Ok" Connor said looking down in shame.

_Later that day..._

"Hi Becker" Jess said in her usual cheerful voice. Becker turned round and smiled, obviously slightly embarrassed from earlier.  
"Thank you for the chocolate" Jess said just before sighing dreamily at Becker's embarrassed face.  
"No problem" Becker said trying to be manly  
"Nothing with orange in! You remembered!" Jess said happily  
"Yeah, that would just be weird" Becker said  
Jess giggled  
"Are you free tonight? We could get Chinese take away" Jess said hopefully  
Becker looked unsure  
"Prawn crackers, you're favourite"  
Becker sighed deeply  
"Ok I'll see you tonight" He said smiling

_That evening..._

Jess heard a doorbell at the door, and peered out the window to find it was Becker.  
She rushed to the mirror to fix her hair; she combed her fringe with a little black comb and the doorbell rung again. She chucked the comb on the dressing table and shouted  
"Coming!" As she ran to get the door  
she got to the door, stood up straight and took a deep breath. She opened the door.  
"Hi" Jess said nervously but sweetly  
Becker was carrying 3 brown bags labelled with Chinese foods on them- one of them said prawn crackers. Jess looked down at them and smiled  
"Can't forget the prawn crackers" she said joyfully "Come in" She said standing aside as Becker stepped into the house.  
"Where's the kitchen? I'll go get plates" Becker said at once

"Just over there to the left a bit" Jess said pointing towards an archway leading to another room. Becker made his way to the kitchen and Jess sighed nervously.  
Becker came back in holding plates, he laid them on the table, Jess smiled and went to sit down, then Becker stopped her and held her hands, Jess looked down awkwardly. Then Becker said:  
"Jessica Parker, will you be my girlfriend"

**Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer. Plz review!**


	2. Becker has facebook?

Chapter 2- Becker has facebook?

Jess stood in wonder, but she was happy. Her dreams had come true.  
Jess walked into the arc the next morning thinking what Becker said was a dream.  
"Look who it is" Matt said approaching her "Never know one day you might even be Mrs. Jessica Becker"  
Jess blushed, although she was excited to see Becker now she knows she wasn't dreaming.  
"How did you know?" Jess asked  
"We know EVERYTHING that's going on" Connor chipped in  
"Since when" Jess said, embarrassed  
"When was facebook invented?" Matt said trying to sound cool  
"But, who said?" Jess demanded.  
"Becker said" Matt replied as if it was obvious  
"What did he say?" Jess said  
"Well I was video chatting with him and it went something like: "I got off with Jess"" Matt said doing an impression of Becker when he tries to act cool, and manly.  
Jess giggled at Matt's bad, but believable impression of Becker. At that moment Jess pictured what Becker would of looked like while saying that, then she pictured Connor saying it.  
"What does Abby see in him" Jess muttered to herself.  
Becker came into the room and saw Jess and smiled, going to hug her. Jess hugged him back awkwardly, due to the fact that everybody was watching.  
"Soooo... You're on facebook then." Jess said nervously  
"Yeah" Becker replied  
"Do you have like a fantasy facebook name, or do you use your real name?" Jess asked  
"CaptainAwesome" Becker replied  
"I'm PinkyBubbbles on facebook" Jess said "We should talk sometime" She added  
"Me and Emily are F.A.P, if anyone wants to talk to me. Before you ask, that's future and past."  
"I'm Lizard" Abby said  
"I'm geek!" Connor chipped in  
"We should talk tonight, everyone on facebook tonight at 6:30pm"  
Everyone agreed and Jess quickly wrote down everybody's facebook name, and got back to work.

_Later that day..._

It was 6:00 and time for everyone to go home. By the time everyone had left and got home it was 6:30pm and they were all on facebook.

_PinkyBubbbles is online_

_CaptainAwesome is online_

_F.A.P is online_

_Lizard is online_

_Geek is online_


	3. Virtual kisses

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIEND THEMEERKATSQUIRREL! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AUTHOR OF VIRTUAL INTERUPTIONS**

Chapter 3- Virtual kisses

Lizard: Ha, I always sign in before you Connor

Geek: Every time

F.A.P: Don't sulk Connor it's not the first time you've been beaten by a girl.

Lizard: Haha!

Geek: I don't always lose you know

CaptainAwesome: Don't flatter yourself Connor

PinkyBubbles: *Giggles*

CaptainAwesome: (*K*)

PinkyBubbles: What's that?

CaptainAwesome: A virtual kiss xxx

F.A.P: Euhh couples

Geek: Tell me about it

Lizard: Oi!

Geek is offline

Lizard: Typical Connor

CaptainAwesome: Hmmm

PinkyBubbles: (*K*) hey I did it!

CaptainAwesome: Hahaha

F.A.P: That was to Becker wasn't it? *sarcastically*

Lizard: Funny Matt

F.A.P: I am aren't I?

Lizard: Sure Matt

F.A.P: brb, Emily wants to type something

_10 minutes later_

F.A.P: Hello its Emily

Lizard: Hi

PinkyBubbles: Hey

CaptainAwesome: Sup

PinkyBubbles: *Giggles at Becker's charm*

CaptainAwesome: Oh, you like that?

PinkyBubbles: 你要來輪更多的中餐今晚？我們有剩菜

CaptainAwesome: What does that say?

PinkyBubbles: It's Chinese; does that give you a clue? Why don't you copy and paste it in to translator to find out what it means.

Becker read what it said on translator then replied

CaptainAwesome: Yes, I'd love to


	4. Romance films and football

Chapter 4- Romance films and football

That evening Becker went round Jess' for leftover Chinese food. As Jess heard the doorbell she ran to get it straight away this time, and without hesitation she pulled open the door in joyful excitement.  
"Hi!" she said happily  
"Hi" Becker replied slightly shocked at her unusual jolliness, she was always jolly just, not like this,  
"Come in" she said while quickly jumping aside to let Becker in,  
"I'll go serve the food up" Jess said, running to the kitchen to grab some plates.  
Jess placed the food on the plates and laid the plates on the dark brown table.  
"It's ready" Jess said sweetly.

_Later on_

After Chinese food, Becker and Jess found themselves sitting on the sofa gazing in to each other's eyes dreamily.  
"Why don't we watch some TV" Jess said suddenly; breaking the silence.  
"Yeah ok" Becker replied awkwardly  
Jess got the remote from the coffee table, and reached out to press the on button, the TV turned on and a cheesy romantic film came on.  
"Ohh I love this film!" Jess said clapping her hands in excitement. Leaning back into the sofa to watch it. You could obviously tell Becker was in for watching football or something like that, but then he saw Jess' cute smile and watched 5 romance films with her, they were up all night hugging on the sofa, and Becker didn't seem to mind, he was enjoying this.  
That next morning Becker woke up on the sofa, to find Jess was asleep leaning on him, she looked adorable the way she smiled in her sleep  
"Jess" Becker whispered. Jess groaned and snuggled into Becker more  
"Je…" Becker looked at Jess once more and decided to let her sleep, so Becker put the football on, with really low volume, he almost muted it so he wouldn't wake Jess. Becker sat there looking at Jess and smiling every so often while watching football at the same time. And Becker realised although if he had a choice he wouldn't really have wanted to watch those romance films but, in the end he was glad he put up with them.

**Sorry it short, I didn't have many idea's, I was mostly sitting there typing loads of description words purposely to get the writing to the bottom of the page, which is what I'm doing now by giving you loads of detail lol. Yay! It reached the bottom of the page! **


	5. Pull prank Wednesday

**Thanks to TheMeerkatSquirrel, for giving me ideas for this chapter- I was blocked.**

Chapter 5- Pull prank Wednesday

"Hey everybody! It's pull prank Wednesday!" Connor said as he came in to the arc.  
"Since when" Abby said looking at Connor like he was mad (which he was)  
"Since I watched wizards of Waverley place, they had scare people Wednesday so I changed it to pull prank Wednesday."  
"You watch wizards of Waverley place?" Becker said, smirking  
"I've seen the movie as well." Connor paused then said "Not as good as star wars though"  
Abby, Matt and Becker all rolled their eyes, knowing Connor was about to go on about star wars trivia.  
"Connor is this gonna be like the time you asked me if I wanna play star wars top trumps?"  
The others laughed  
"It's more fun than you think" Connor said in the middle of the others laughing at him.  
"Not for girls Connor, or ex- military guys, or future boys. It's only really you geeks, why don't you ask Lester, I'm sure he'd be interested" Abby said sarcastically  
"Ask Lester what?" Lester said coming into the room  
"If you want to play star wars top trumps with Connor" Abby said trying not to giggle.  
"I um… just realised I have some paperwork I have to do" Lester said "But maybe later"  
Lester walked off and muttered "Maybe the year 5097. Oh wait I'll be dead by then- oh well"  
Conner shook his head at Lester's sarcasm, it doesn't matter what he was into, top trumps is fun if you like it.  
"Well Connor you can't pull a prank on any of us now" Matt said  
"Especially me" Becker said "I'll kill you if you even try"  
Connor nodded, obviously aware of that, seeing as Becker can be pretty tough.  
With that Connor walked off, and saw Jess on her computer typing away.  
Connor went back to his own computer with evil ideas for his prank, not realising Becker was spying on him. Connor found a really embarrassing picture of Jess with wet hair, and no makeup. Becker automatically realised his plan, and made a plan of his own, so even though Becker's not really a computer whizz, he tried his best.

oO0Oo

Connor had set the picture to be emailed to Jess automatically in 15 minutes from anonymous so  
he could act normal and Jess wouldn't suspect a thing. A few minutes later Becker got onto Connors computer, the password wasn't exactly hard to guess- Abby Temple, as always. And Becker slightly edited some of the features of the picture, and the message before it sent.

Jess was sat at her computer when she received the email; she looked at the picture- smiling.  
Becker had changed the email to: from your boyfriend. And there was a picture of Jess wearing a short pink skirt and bright purple high heels, with her hair tied back in a bun. Connor walked past Jess and said  
"Jess, you look nice in that picture, hang on!" Connor stopped and saw Becker had changed it, Connor stood in disbelief. Becker was approaching Jess, when Jess ran out and hugged him.  
Becker winked at Connor over Jess' shoulder and Connor just stood there.  
"Thank you Becker" Jess said happily  
"Trust me it was nothing" Becker replied smiling at Connor as if he was laughing at him like he was an idiot.

**Sorry it was so short- I have now changed the story name and all the chapter names for multi- reasons **


End file.
